xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
This invention relates generally to games of chance, and more particularly to a method of playing a group wagering game in which all entrants win or lose simultaneously as a group.
In known wagering games, each individual entrant places a wager on the outcome of an event such as a roll of dice, a selection of one or more randomly generated indicia such as cards or numbers, a horse or dog race, a Jai Alai game, a sporting event, or the like, and the wager is won or lost depending on the outcome of the event. Typically, entrants are able to place their wagers on one or more of several possible outcomes of an event such that the actual outcome creates both winners and losers among the group of entrants of a particular game.
Some wagering games are designed around a particular apparatus such that the entrants must seek out a gaming table or machine in order to play. Other games can be played anywhere people are gathered and wagering is available. Regardless of the game being played or the venue in which it is presented for wagering, there is a need for a gaming method that will attract new entrants to wagering games and hold the attention of existing entrants so that such games remain attractive relative to the many new games and diversions constantly being developed.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of playing a group participation wagering game having a minimum wager amount in which the method may comprise facilitating the forming of a group of a plurality of entrants, wherein each of the entrants participates in the group participation game irrespective of the entrant""s participation in an individual participation game, and wherein each of the entrants is an individual who has wagered at least the minimum wager amount. The amount each entrant wagered may be made on a single outcome of a single group participation game, and each outcome of said group participation game may be independent of an outcome of the individual participation game. The method may further comprise determining the outcome of the single group participation game based on a single set of indicia common to the group, wherein all entrants in the group collectively win or collectively lose the single group participation game based on the single set of indicia.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of playing a group participation wagering game having a minimum wager amount in which the method may comprise enabling entrants to participate in the group participation game irrespective of the entrants"" participation in an individual participation game, wherein each of the entrants is an individual who has wagered at least the minimum wager amount. The amount each entrant wagered may be made on a single outcome of a single group participation game, and each outcome of the group participation game may be independent of an outcome of the individual participation game. The method may further comprise determining the outcome of the single group participation game based on a single set of indicia common to the group wherein all entrants in the group collectively win or collectively lose the single group participation game based on the single set of indicia.
Other aspects of the invention are defined by the claims set forth at the end of this patent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple wagering game that can be used in combination with existing games to generate and sustain player interest by offering a socially exhilarating group win environment around the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wagering game that can be used as a stand alone game in which all entrants win or lose simultaneously as a group rather than as individuals, again providing group excitement.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of playing a group participation wagering game is provided, wherein the game includes the principle steps of forming a group consisting of all entrants who have made a wager on the outcome of the game, determining whether the group as a whole is a winner, and indicating the outcome of the game. Preferably, each entrant is able to make a wager that differs in size from the wagers being made by the other entrants, and the size of the winnings awarded to each entrant corresponds to the size of the entrant""s wager. However, regardless of the amount of the wager placed by any entrant, all entrants in the group game win or lose together depending on the outcome of the game.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the step of determining whether the group is a winner includes randomly generating indicia in an array and comparing at least a portion of the array with one or more predetermined winning combinations of indicia. As such, the entire group can watch the display of such indicia one-by-one, anticipating a win or loss and celebrating or mourning collectively. This social event adds to the enjoyment of the game and draws others to learn about the game and become entrants.
When used in combination with an individual participation game such as keno, bingo, slot machines, card games, dice games, sporting events and the like, the method of the present invention includes the steps of forming a group of at least some of the entrants in the first game, e.g. all winners, who made a wager on the outcome of the group participation game, determining whether the entire group is a winner of the group game, and indicating the outcome of the group game. Again, use of the group game increases the enjoyment of the gaming entrants and draws new players to the games.